


Silent Night

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Drama, M/M, challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 11:01:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/797944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim and the snow help Blair to clear his mind and heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silent Night

## Silent Night

#### by krossero

Author's website: <http://krossero-fic.livejournal.com>  
  
This was written for the TSSS prompt 'peace'. Thanks to Elizabeth for the beta!  
  
This story is a sequel to: 

* * *

Silent Night 

Blair stood on the balcony, watching fat snowflakes drift slowly to the ground. The cold wind swirled around him, carrying tiny clumps of the white stuff and depositing them on his shoulders, his hair, his eyelashes. His breath made a small cloud in front of him, visible by the light of the street lamp that stood near the loft. 

At times like these, Blair could pretend that the city was actually a peaceful place. It was quiet; the snow hadn't begun falling until after midnight, and it was still mostly undisturbed--Blair could imagine that he was the only person seeing this, that everyone else was tucked safely into bed, that robbery and rape and murder weren't happening right now, in his city, as he stood and watched the snow. 

He was so focused on the snow--trying to let it bury his dark emotions with its pristine purity, wishing that it could erase the dirtiness inside him the way it covered the dirt and grime on the street before him--so lost in his thoughts that he didn't hear Jim come outside behind him. He flinched when he felt a warm hand settle on his tee-shirt clad shoulder. 

Jim spoke softly. "Sorry I startled you." 

Blair replied just as quietly, still looking out at the snow. "It's okay." Jim stepped up close behind him, wrapping him into a warm hug. Blair appreciated the closeness, even though he'd come out here to be alone. 

After a minute or so of silence, he murmured, "It's nice, isn't it?" 

Jim's arms tightened around him a little. "Yeah, Chief, it is." He paused, and Blair could tell he was debating what to say next. "You thinking about today?" 

Blair shuffled back a tiny bit, leaning his head back against Jim's shoulder. "Yesterday, technically." 

"Blair, you only did what you had to. If you hadn't, that guy--" 

Blair interrupted, needing to not hear any more. "I know, Jim. And I'm okay with it, or at least I will be. But could we not talk about it, for now?" 

Jim's warm breath puffed past Blair's ear. "Yeah, we could do that." 

Thankful that Jim knew when not to push--better than Blair himself did, really--Blair turned his attention back to the gently falling snow. Even if it was only an illusion, this kind of peace was better than nothing. 

Blair only hoped that the snow's tranquility could eventually reach his soul. 

* * *

End 

Silent Night by krossero: krossero@yahoo.com  
Author and story notes above.

Disclaimer: _The Sentinel_ is owned etc. by Pet Fly, Inc. These pages and the stories on them are not meant to infringe on, nor are they endorsed by, Pet Fly, Inc. and Paramount. 


End file.
